En el amor todo se vale
by Desire Black
Summary: Ginny aún parece estar enamorada de Harry y esta decidida a conquistarlo. Pero inesperadamente surge una extraña rivalidad amorosa… ¿Quién ganara? ¿O mejor dicho quien se quedara con quien?


**En el amor todo se vale**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Paseo a Hogsmeade**

* * *

— ¿Es que no piensan bajar nunca? — pregunto bastante molesta una temperamental pelirroja, harta de estar esperando en la sala común de su casa a los 'bellos durmientes' (Ron y Harry) aunque en el caso de Ron sería más apropiado decir 'bestia durmiente'. :) 

— Parece que no — respondió tranquilamente su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una de los mullidos sillones. Era una castaña de cabellera excesivamente esponjada, llamada Hermione Granger, famosa por ser 'la sabelotodo insufrible', aunque aún así en los últimos años parecía que había cambiado bastante haciendo que mucho empezaran a notar que realmente era muy hermosa, cosa de la cual Ron se estaba poniendo cada vez más celoso — Ya sabes que Harry era quien siempre despertaba a Ron, pero con el ánimo que se encuentra ahora, pues… — y dicho esto prosiguió con lo que hacía, una 'ligera' lectura matutina de un libro de mas de 5 cm. de grosor aunque a la vez observaba de reojo su reloj, para verificar que no se le hiciera tarde.

Esta actitud tan calmada de parte de su amiga no hizo más que desesperar aún más a Ginny — ¡No puedo soportarlo más¡Voy a despertarlos ahora mismo! — y salió disparada hacia el dormitorio de los chicos antes de que Hermi pudiera decirle algo para detenerla.

Al llegar a ahí, entro bruscamente al dormitorio de los chicos, sin tocar antes y abriendo violentamente la puerta, logrando asustar a todos los que se encontraban ahí despiertos, y haciendo que a alguien se le cayera algo (una toalla), cosa de la cual Ginny se arrepintió segundos después, lanzando un ensordecedor grito, que sin embargo cumplió con su cometido de despertar a su hermano, quien se incorporo a medias de la cama. A pesar de tanto alboroto Ron todavía estaba bastante adormilado y preguntaba continuamente — ¿Qué pasa? — y lanzó un gran bostezo — ¿Ya es hora de desayunar?... Ginny ¿por qué gritas tan temprano? — pero nadie le contestaba sus preguntas. Ron al fin se desperezó y abrió mejor los ojos y noto que su hermana estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada. Volteo al otro lado y vio el gran motivo por el que lo estaba, así que salto rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia su hermana, tomándola del brazo y sacándola a empujones del cuarto.

— ¡Ginny¡Deberías de tocar antes de entrar¡Y deja de estar mirándolo, que mi deber es mantenerte inocente el mayor tiempo que pueda! — grito furiosamente Ron.

— Pero yo no… — dijo sin terminar la frase Ginny, porque en ese instante Ron le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Y tú Dean, deja ya de estar presumiendo y tápate tus vergüenzas — le dijo Ron aventándole una toalla al chico, que estaba totalmente en shock, y tenía cara de que quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se lo tragara.

Ron, todavía molesto reviso distraídamente el reloj de su buró y nuevamente en ese cuarto se escucho otro grito, aunque este era más bien de angustia — ¡Maldita sea, ya es muy tarde¡Y precisamente hoy que tengo junta de prefectos! — grito consternado y salio corriendo hacia el baño para vestirse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Ginny (aún sonrojada) seguía esperando a que salieran su hermano y a Harry, aunque seguía viniéndosele a la mente lo que acababa de ver y estaba empezándose a preguntar seriamente si debió de haber cortado con Dean, cuando los chicos de sexto curso salían ya. Vio como su exnovio, totalmente apenado, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, antes de ella pudiera disculparse con él y finalmente salió Ron, quien ya iba muy apresurado cuando ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Y Harry?

— ¡Maldición, olvide despertarlo¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Yo tengo que ir a una junta con Hermione.

— Pues ya que, como no puedes seguir haciendo esperar a tu 'querida Hermione'

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? — dijo nuevamente molesto Ron, porque aunque comúnmente se tardaba más tiempo en captar las cosas, ahora había notado la insinuación más directa.

— Nada… Yo solo digo lo que veo y como dicen por ahí 'lo que se ve no se pregunta' :) :) — le replico Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

— Mira Ginny, nada más porque no tengo tiempo, que si no… — y dicho esto bajo corriendo las escaleras, preparándose para el sermón que seguro Hermione le daría por 'no tomarse en serio sus responsabilidades y ser tan impuntual'.

Mientras tanto Ginny se quedo observando a Ron bajando, riéndose y negando con la cabeza. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría Ron con esa actitud? Si era tan obvio para todos que se moría por Hermione. Hasta creía que Hermi lo sabía, aunque quizás lo disimulaba esperando a que Ron se le declarara, sin embargo como estaba la situación, lo mejor era que esperara sentada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Ginny se dirigió a realizar el encargo que le había hecho. Lo bueno para Harry era que era sábado y no tenían clases. Por lo que ella lo quería despertar era porque ese día era la primera visita del año que tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade (con vigilancia de los profesores y algunos aurores) y Harry después de mucha insistencia había aceptado ir, con Ron, Hermione y ella. Y vaya que era importante que fuera, sobre todo por el anuncio que había dado ayer el director de Hogwarts.

— — — — Flash back — — — —

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, unos sin mucho ánimo, otros muy felices de que por fin fuera viernes y ya no tuvieran que preocuparse por las tareas y las clases hasta el lunes. Al fin se encontraban en Octubre y muchos aguardaban expectantes a que se celebrara Halloween, más que nada por los numerosos rumores que corrían por todo el colegio, donde muchos aseguraban que se celebraría algo especialmente espectacular. Así que cuando al final de la cena el prof. Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar un anuncio, todos los ahí presentes guardaron inmediatamente silencio sin que se los pidieran, por respeto, por desinterés o por que el misterio los mataba de la curiosidad. Así Dumbledore empezó a hablar:

— Veo que como de costumbre los servicios de inteligencia en el castillo funcionan perfectamente — observo Dumbledore al darse cuenta de la expectación general — Ahora les confirmaré la información. Es verdad, tendremos este año una celebración diferente a la acostumbrada este año para Halloween. Celebraremos un baile, aunque va a ser diferente al que se celebro hace dos años en Navidad — al ver la que la mayoría estaba atentamente escuchándolo y algunos hasta se mordían las uñas, continuo satisfecho — Será un baile de disfraces, al estilo de los que suelen realizar los muggles, con el fin de estrechar más los lazos de confianza y amistad aquí en el colegio, que tanta falta nos hace. Y antes, de que empiecen a angustiarse, este baile no es tan indispensable que vayan en pareja, aunque si quieren hacerlo no hay ningún problema, lo importante es que se diviertan y conozcan a más gente. — Y diciendo esto dio por terminado el anuncio.

— — — — Fin del Flash back — — — —

Así que Ginny estaba más que ansiosa por eso y se dirigió a hacer su encargo. Abrió la puerta pero de inmediato se tapo los ojos, por si volvía a pasarle algo como lo de hacía rato, aunque pensándolo mejor Harry Potter era alguien digno de observarse con los ojos bien abiertos. Así lo hizo, pero se percato desilusionada que ni siquiera se había levantado. Dejando de lado esa tonta frustración se acerco a su cama abriendo las cortinas, con lo que a Harry le dio de lleno en la cara la luz de la mañana que se colaba de la ventana más cercana, aunque eso no pareció incomodarle en lo más mínimo, pues siguió durmiendo. Al verlo, Ginny no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente cautivada observando aquel rostro que varios años atrás había rondado continuamente en sus pensamientos. Ella conocía perfectamente cada uno de sus rasgos, observados largamente en sus tiempos de ser su más ferviente admiradora. Trato de apartar de su mente aquellos recuerdos, pero estos parecían estar aún muy presentes en su mente. Se decía a si misma que ella era solo su amiga, aunque el argumento no parecía convencerla mucho. Sin querer sus ojos se dirigieron por su cara y se quedaron viendo fijamente los labios de Harry, esos labios que nunca había besado y que siempre había anhelado. Y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente '¿Y si lo beso?' la idea parecía muy tentadora y viéndolo bien si había pasado tantos años enamorada que él, parecía patético pensar que ni siquiera había recibido un beso. Y además no era como si ella estuviera enamorada de él, que va eso ya se le había pasado hacia un buen tiempo, así que no pasaría nada grave. Si, eso haría, ya estaba decidida. Se inclino levemente acercándose más a él, hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios. Podía sentir su aliento que le hacía erizar la piel. Sin embargo seguía dudando, 'solo hazlo' se decía. Ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de su boca, era ahora o nunca. En eso escucho un susurro que sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar bien — Sirius…

Vaya, eso si que era suficiente para desanimar a cualquiera… Así que se levanto suavemente, olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer y entristeciéndose un poco por Harry, era evidente que aún le dolía lo que le había pasado a Sirius… Inmediatamente después de pensar esto meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, no podía ponerse triste, eso era lo que menos necesitaba Harry. Ella tenía que ser como siempre, sonreír y así hacer que Harry no se entristeciera más y pudiera sobreponerse. Y lo mejor era llevarlo a Hogsmeade, aunque él no quisiera.

— Vamos Harry, ya levántate — le dijo Ginny moviéndolo del hombro.

Al fin pareció que Harry reaccionaba, abriendo los ojos al fin, aunque su limitada visión no le permitía distinguir más que una gran mancha roja — ¿Eres tú, Ron?

— Oh, como es posible que me confundas con él. Ten, póntelos — y le paso sus lentes y se agacho en la cama poniendo su cara frente a él — Ya ves que soy Ginny¿eh?

Harry se acomodo bien los lentes pero no pudo contestarle, ya que Ginny sin darse cuenta se había agachado de tal forma que le quedaba perfectamente visible el escote que tenía su blusa, dejándole ver algo que jamás había visto… tan de cerca y él no era precisamente de piedra como para no notarlo.

— Eh Harry ¿porque estas tan sonrojado¿Estás enfermo? — pregunto preocupada Ginny sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— No es nada… — dijo Harry volteando a otro lado para que no notara su turbación — ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera para vestirme y bajar a desayunar?

— Bueno… — dijo Ginny sin entender.

Así que después de eso se dirigieron a desayunar, y ahí se extrañaron de no encontrar ni a Hermione ni a Ron, seguramente todavía no terminaba la junta, aunque lo bueno es que habían quedado de verse en 'Las tres escobas' en Hogsmeade.

Así que al terminar el desayuno caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, esperando a que todos se reunieran y los dejaran al fin salir, algo que no estaba resultando muy agradable para Harry, ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Y es que al empezar ese curso, de todos lados le habían salido pseudoadmiradores desde que habían visto los artículos en el Profeta sobre su gran valentía. Lo peor de todo es que con el pretexto del baile de disfraces, muchas de las chicas en Hogwarts parecían decididas a que Harry Potter fuera su pareja y estaban coqueteando con él (algunas de una forma no muy sutil). Así que cuando los empezaron a dejar salir, Ginny (quien parecía bastante celosa) tomo a Harry de la mano y lo halo corriendo, separándolo así rápidamente de ese grupo de chicas de las que se gano su más sincero rencor. Sin más contratiempos decidieron a dirigirse hacia Hogsmeade, caminando ya más lentamente y un poco más separados. Aunque el viaje no era nada aburrido, ya que como pudo darse cuenta Harry, platicar con Ginny era muy sencillo debido a todas las cosas que tenían en común: el quidditch; la familia de Ginny y anécdotas de ellos; su poco respeto por las normas (característica que Ginny compartía con los gemelos) y principalmente porque pensaban que Snape era un imbécil. Y sobre todo que Harry sentía que no tenía que impresionarla, como a cierta chica oriental imposible de comprender.

De pronto Harry se puso en alerta al empezar a escuchar un gruñido cerca de él. Volteo a todos lados para ver de donde provenía pero al ver a su lado… - ¿Pero Ginny que…

Ahí estaba Ginny mirando fijamente y gruñéndole a Cho, quien en ese preciso momento pasaba frente a ellos, tomada de la mano de su novio Michael y dirigiéndole una mirada de idéntico odio a Ginny, quien se aferro fuertemente del brazo de Harry. Al ver esto, Cho se abrazo más a su novio y le dijo con un tono despectivo y perfectamente audible: — Vámonos, que aquí esta esa comadreja — y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de ellos.

Ginny parecía estar fuera de si y luchaba por liberarse de Harry, quien trataba de detenerla para que no se le fuera encima a golpes — Uy, maldita 'pichochang' :) :) :) un día de estos te voy a dar tu merecido. Y tú Harry, suéltame, que ya me calme.

— Si, se nota… Aunque no entiendo ¿por qué se caen tan mal?

Ginny miro fijamente a Harry pero se limito a decir — Por… cosas. Principalmente porque ella me quito a mi antiguo novio y porque yo le quite el campeonato de quidditch a Ravenclaw en su propia cara — y sonrió de suficiencia al decir esto, le encantaba recordar que le había ganado a Cho (aunque no precisamente en lo que más hubiese querido)

— Bueno ya, no le hagas caso a lo que dice ella, que tú eres la más linda de todos los Weasley — dijo Harry como quitándole importancia.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco ante este comentario pero al instante reacciono y replico — ¡Pero yo soy la única chica Weasley!

— Ves, nadie puede competir contra ti. — respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

— A si, pues veamos si puedes ganarme en una carrera de aquí a Hogsmeade ¿eh?

— Recuerda que compites contra el mejor buscador de los últimos cien años y no tienes oportunidad ante mí — dijo Harry imitando perfectamente el tono de voz arrogante de Draco Malfoy (en broma).

— Y yo ya te llevo la delantera — grito Ginny 20 metros más adelante riéndose.

— Hey, eso es trampa — dijo Harry y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Al fin llegaron a Hogsmeade cansados pero muy contentos y se dejaron caer cerca de un campo en la entrada para recuperar el aliento. Harry no recordaba desde hacía cuanto había reído tanto, pero se alegraba de haber aceptado ir a Hogsmeade. Ginny también estaba feliz, viendo la cara del chico sabía que había cumplido con su misión y ahora… solo quedaba preguntarle sobre el asunto del baile.

— Y que, ya decidiste si vas a ir al baile o no.

— La verdad no lo sé… Ya viste como me molestaban esas chicas cuando veníamos hacia acá… ¿Te imaginas como se comportarán en el baile? Va a ser una pesadilla… No, creo que no iré.

Ginny se quedo seria, tenía que pensar en algo para lograr que fuera, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión y entonces… pareció cruzarle por la mente una idea que la hizo sonreír… A Harry sin embargo no le gusto nada esa sonrisa, porque le parecía que era idéntica a la que tenían Fred y George cuando la idea de una nueva travesura les venía a la mente. Y lo peor es que todo indicaba que él sería la víctima.

— Así que no quieres que te reconozcan… pero no deberías preocuparte es una fiesta de disfraces. Se me ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa para que vayas, pero… no puedo contarte aún, se arruinaría la sorpresa. Espero que traigas dinero para comprar tu disfraz… — le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Harry confirmara su presentimiento. — Así que, vamos a reunirnos con Hermi y Ron ¿si?

Así que caminaron hasta 'Las tres escobas' y ahí los encontraron sentados en una mesa, tomando al parecer el desayuno, aunque Ron parecía comer como si no lo fuera a hacer el día siguiente. Hermione al parecer estaba muy molesta por algo. Los saludaron e inmediatamente Ginny se dirigió hacia Hermione quien ya había terminado, y rápidamente le dijo al oído lo que planeaba, con lo que Hermi puso la misma sonrisa cómplice, poniéndose de acuerdo. Así que después de una larga y amena charla, decidieron ir a la tienda de disfraces de Hogsmeade para buscar lo que necesitaban para ir al baile. Inmediatamente las chicas fueron con la encargada de la tienda a explicarle lo que necesitaban aunque la vendedora estaba bastante dudosa de lo que le pedían pero aún así accedió a hacerlo. Tomo primero las medidas de Harry, quien ya estaba bastante harto de tanto misterio, y de inmediato la vendedora se puso a buscar entre los disfraces que tenía, mientras los otros buscaban algo que les gustará.

— Aquí tienes — dijo la vendedora entregándole un paquete en las manos – Pruébatelo para ver si te queda bien.

Harry obedeció de mala gana, sobre todo porque le molestaba ver como Ginny y Hermi hacían hasta lo imposible por no soltarse a reír a carcajadas. Ya en el vestidor Harry desenvolvió el paquete. Lo primero que saco fue una larga peluca negra, después unos extraños zapatos, que lo dejaron muy sacado de onda y al último…

— ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? — se escucho gritar a Harry a todo pulmón, totalmente histérico, mientras Hermi y Ginny se desternillaban de risa, y Ron se les quedaba viendo como si estuvieran locas, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando (ese es su mayor encanto : ).

* * *

Notas tontas de la autora: 

Pues yo ya se que es el disfraz así que también me muero de la risa, por los problemas que le van a traer por cierto personaje de hp que completa el triángulo, que esperemos ya salga en el sig cap. Que puedo decir de este fic que me he divertido escribiendo este cap y que me siento contenta que al fin haya escrito algo de h/g que me haya gustado. Esperan que sigan leyendo el próximo cap y que me dejen REVIEW que es por lo único que escribo estas historias, asi que ya saben eh y si va a haber algo de r/hr con todas las complicaciones de esta pareja asi que ya saben, y si quieren recomendar fics hagánlo (en especial slash que casi no he leido de esos). Besos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Caritas:

:) Como le digo cariñosamente a mi hermano menor, que es casi tan grandote como Hagrid (con animales incluidos)

:) :) Frase de Juanga (cuando le preguntan sus gustos… ya se los imaginan ¿no? mas joto no se puede)

:) :) :) Como le digo a la Cho Chang (si, que también muera la 'picho-lana' alias lana lang, iack malditas mosca-muertas)


End file.
